In Love With The Emeny
by Clara Valentina
Summary: After losing last year's regional Sebastian Smythe will do anything to win this year, even if "whatever" means "Santana Lopez" ... but she is not going to want to be just a step ... Will they be able to make their goals or will fall in love in the attempt? - Traduction of my fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is an story about one of my favorites couples on Glee. I hope you like it, I know the story is a bit repeated at begining but then I changed some things. It is an traduction of my orignal fanfic _"__Enamorados del enemigo"_ because I'm latina and I speak Spanish, so sorry for my English. Review about what would you like to happen and if I have an ortography error, please tell me, so I can be better speaking and writing too.  
**

* * *

_-You've been hit by_

_-You've been hit by_

_-A Smooth Criminal_

-I was better

-You weren't close

-I was better

That was the beginning, both were thankful that it was over. Because they didn't know how much longer resist before being carried away by the obvious sexual tension that reigned in the room at the time.

-Now tell me what you put in that slushie

-Rock salt, but it's okay

-How is it ok?, I just told you Blaine had to have surgery

-It's okay because I didn't put anything in this one

Santana's POV

I really should have seen it coming, I think I was too busy thinking about that after what he did to Blaine really wanted to kill him, but he and Kurt are right I don't want end up in the reformatory ... but it's fine, I've already thought, in a smarter way of sinking he, and will not be hard to do because now I have proof.

...

Time passed and they did not see each other again, Santana and Brittany ended for reasons unknown, Santana was now free to go out with someone even if that someone is one of their worst enemies, but for now she was not interested, his head was focused on winning a second consecutive national. Anyway she didn't think in Sebastian Smythe again for a long, but maybe it was their unconscious or just fate, who took charge of put them together again...

* * *

**So, what do you think? is good, is bad, is great, is unoriginal?, whatever, tell me please to be better. I know is very short but the chapters will be longer, well review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Seb, can we ask you something? –Nick said, one of the Warblers, and he made a grimace of annoyance

-Are you… dating with that McKinley girl?

-Yes, I am –Sebastian replied, then the faces of everybody in the room started to seem surprised and the Warbler's questions started all at the time

-But…

-…We tought you

-… we tought you were gay –one of them finish the half-quotes of them

-Yes, I am –he said again with his smarky smile, everybody seemed confused and when he realized that he continued -…Did you wonder once what's the New Direction's secret to win the Nationals?, they're not very creatives, or more talented, they don't even look good –the guys don't understand his point so he sigh and continued –The union! That's the only thing they have! They're together and that's why they get far…

-Let's take this block game –he continued –What would happen if we take one of the top blocks? –he asked while he did it

-Nothing? –That said unsure

-Exactly! –he replied –it doesn't happen anything because that block is not important, but… what would happen if we take this one? –he said while he took one of the middle one

-Nothing? –That said again, this time more confident

-Do it –Sebastian said making him a signal –see? –he added after to see ow the build was destroyed after Thad took the piece –it doesn't happen anything if we take a top piece but if we take one of the middle or in the base, the build couldn't be anymore

-What do you want to do? –Trent asked

-As the building was over, I want we do the same with the New Directions, I want we search that piece and make it over the game –he said while he show them the piece we took –and you know who's that piece?

-Santana Lopez? –Jeff asked

-Santana Lopez! Exactly! –Sebastian yelled

-But, why her? –Nick asked –I mean that girl Rachel is their "star" and that fat girl has an amazing voice too!, or what about Finn, he's the co-captain, or whichever else…

-What Nick want tos ay is that of all of the ND, why do you think is her? –Jeff interrupted

-Because she's the queen bitch, we can made her makes a big trouble between her "friends" –Sebastian explained

-And how we'd do that? –Thad asked confussed

-I already think in that…


End file.
